Waiting
by mistyfur
Summary: Someone is keeping Kathryn waiting and he better have a good reason. Written for VAMB's Secret Ficlet Exchange. A fluffy piece.


**Disclaimers: TPTB own them, I just snuck them out for a little fun.**

* * *

Kathryn Janeway tried her best to stay calm but her anger was quickly getting the better of her. He was late – what a day to choose to be late!

She paced back and forth in the quiet comfort of her quarters. For the first time in a long while, the silence within these four grey walls was only adding to her aggravation as the seconds passed. Nervously, she tugged on the unfamiliar fabric that clung to her chest like a second skin while the bottom half fell to the floor to lie in a puddle around her feet. Kathryn silently cursed for allowing herself to be browbeaten into picking something that was so itchy and elaborate. Raising her dress, she looked down at her slipper-clad feet and sighed, already missing the extra inches in height that her boots provided her with.

She should have stood her ground and picked something that fell to the mid-calf, sleek and silky, in a rich emerald green hue. The material would have been soft to the touch, almost as soft as Chakotay's hands as they moved tenderly over her body. She shivered in pleasure as she recalled all the times that their hands had brushed over each other as they reached out to look at their shared computer screen. Or, when he rested his hand on the arch of her back as they walked, his hand sliding along her back, before tightening around her waist.

'Why had she let Chakotay talk her into choosing this monstrosity?' She grumbled. 'The Dimples… he had used those damn dimples and she had melted under the look within his eyes.'

Kathryn picked up the trailing fabric and stomped over to the large mirror. She stood in front of it and cringed at the sight. She looked like a short, stumpy, puffy marshmallow!

"This is all Chakotay's fault," Kathryn muttered under her breath, trying to go through a Vulcan relaxation exercise that Tuvok that taught her to calm her frazzled nerves.

Her brow furrowed as she glanced at the clock. He was ten minutes late! She glared at the clock as the minute hand taunted her as it moved languorously to the next position on the dial.

"He's never late," she mumbled darkly, "But today he just had to take his sweet time getting here. Just wait until he gets here."

'You did make the man wait seven years.' Her conscious retorted smugly. 'How does it feel to be on the other end of the stick?'

'Shut up…oh, great! Now I'm arguing with myself.'

The door beeped loudly, interrupting her inner argument.

"Come in." Kathryn called out.

The door slid open and he walked in. Smiling broadly and his eyes captivated upon her figure, love shining from within those deep, onyx pools.

"Hello, Kathryn. You look beautiful," Chakotay called out in greeting, watching the sway of her hips as she stormed towards him.

"Don't try and get out of this one with a few charming words. You should have been here about fifteen minutes ago. You may as well go away before I hurl something at that thick, contrary, devious head of yours." Kathryn announced placing her hands on her waist as her foot tapped impatiently.

"I love you too, Kathryn," Chakotay replied, "Are you really that mad at me that you don't want to see me today?"

"Yes, I warned you this would happen, but did you listen? NO!" Kathryn muttered, "I don't know why I agreed to this recent insanity of yours."

"You agreed to it because…" Chakotay answered in a low husky voice that sent shivers racing through her. He walked towards her and pulled her close, his face resting on the auburn tresses, that she had swept up into a half-knot. He felt her tensing against him, before melting back into against him, drawing strength from him. His breath brushed along the delicate shell of her ear and he pressed a soft kisses along her nape.

"Because?" Kathryn whispered, leaning back against him and letting her eyes fluttered closed as she became lost in the feeling of his arms surrounding her.

"You love me," he replied, "and because your mother threatened to show everyone those pictures of you –"

"Alright! Shhh, Chakotay," Kathryn growled, looking around her quarters for any hint of a recording device that her nutty crew would have hidden. "You know how this crew is."

"Yes, love, I do. That's why I know that they've been waiting for this moment for years," Chakotay replied with an evil grin. "I know I've been waiting a long time and it's about time you finally gave in."

"So, you made me wait today for what? Some weird sick twisted revenge plot? I would really think about your response before you answer that question," Kathryn muttered, glaring at his obvious enjoyment over her coming discomfort.

"No, I went to the airponics bay before I came to meet you," Chakotay answered. "You know they can't start without us, Kathryn. If we're a little late they'll understand, especially today of all days."

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay here instead of going to a really long, boring evening?" Kathryn asked sweetly, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his tempting lips down until they were just inches away from hers. She snuggled close, smiling as she heard him groan a loud. "Just imagine the two of us, a nice romantic candle light dinner. The two of us holding each other, as we slowly dance, my body curved into yours and your strong arms wrapped around me. We could just spend the evening together, alone. No one around to stop us from… "Kathryn purred allowing her voice to trail off.

"Kathryn, we're going," Chakotay croaked.

"FINE! Then let's go. After all, who cares about what I think about this, I'm only the Captain." Kathryn muttered in aggravation. "What does it matter what I want in this scenario."

"Today, you are not the Captain. Today our crew is going to see someone else, someone that you've kept hidden for years." Chakotay said softly, he tilted up her head and looked into her vibrant blue eyes, holding her gaze, from the hand hidden behind his back, he pulled a perfectly formed red rose, the stem free of thorns and its silky petals only open partial, as tiny dew drops hung from the edges of the petals and leaves.

"Oh, Chakotay," she breathed, reaching for the flower and inhaling deeply of its rich perfume. Tears glistening as she re-called the last time he had brought her a rose.

A drop of dew fell unto her lips and Kathryn watched in fascination as Chakotay's eyes honed in on it, his eyes darkening with desire. She looked up through lowered lids and pouted her lips, daring him to kiss her and maybe forget about leaving for their planned evening.

"Kathryn! You are a minx and as much as I want to take you up on what you are so willingly offering. We can't right now." Chakotay chuckled at her, "Kathryn, you've never backed down from a challenge and you did give me your promise about today."

She sighed in defeat, "Help me finish dressing. And, Chakotay, you will get yours later."

"I can't wait." Chakotay growled, unable to resist a small nibble at her exposed nape.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "I don't think we're on the same page. Now come on, let's get a move on it, before the crew gets anymore suspicious about our relationship."

"At once, my Queen." Chakotay replied with a small bow and a gentle push towards her bedroom.

**The End**

* * *


End file.
